


R-E-S-P-E-C-T

by LizabethSTucker



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizabethSTucker/pseuds/LizabethSTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny has a question for Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R-E-S-P-E-C-T

"Hey, Roy?"

"Yeah, Johnny?"

"Do you respect me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you respect me? I know you like me. And I think you trust me, but do you respect me?"

"Where's this coming from?"

"It's just something...never mind."

"Johnny."

"It's just something I overheard."

"Where?"

"At the last paramedic meeting. Gary from 29 was talking to his partner and he said that he didn't like Brice much, but he respected him. So I was wondering if you respect me."

"Johnny, I swear. You come up with some of the strangest questions."

"Guess that answers my question."

"Don't get huffy, Junior. To answer your question, yes. Yes, I do respect you, both as a paramedic and as a man."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow. That's nice, Roy. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, and Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"I respect you, too."

(May 2005)


End file.
